A need exists for a compact, lightweight portable lighting system which is low in cost so as to allow for single use applications. A further need exists for such a lighting system that is optionally reusable and which can be selectively turned on and off to conserve battery power and extend the operating life of the lighting system.
In accordance with this disclosure, a compact lighting system has been developed which can be carried on or removably applied to a substrate such as clothing, shoes, hats, helmets, gloves, shirts, pants, belts and the like to assist in alerting others of the presence of a person located in dim or dark lighting (in the dark). The compact lighting system can also be used as a location marker to provide a light signal at a chosen location such as marking a trail or marking a specific position or building or identifying the condition of a particular location with the use of the lighting system.
For example, the compact lighting system disclosed herein can be used by military and law enforcement to indicate whether or not a room, cell, building, or a natural or man-made structure has been “cleared.” One color light can indicate a “safe” condition while another color can indicate a location which has not been cleared or checked for hazards. Ultraviolet and infrared lighting can be used for tactical and military applications. Specific applications for the subject compact lighting system include an illuminated glove for directing traffic at night, illuminated helmets, safety vests, running shoes, shirts, pants, belts, or any application where the safety of an individual can be improved by a warning light. This includes use by construction workers, highway maintenance workers, joggers, cyclists, motorcyclists, airport workers, firemen, emergency responders such as ambulance workers, emergency medical technicians (EMT) and any others in proximity to traffic, construction equipment, machinery and other potential hazards.
In further accordance with this disclosure, an easy-to-operate compact lighting system is provided with a removable mounting for easy convenient use on virtually any surface. The lightweight system can be hermetically sealed in a clear or translucent pouch or covered with a waterproof coating for protection against vibration, shock, harsh environments and moisture. The outer surface of the pouch overlying an on-off light switch may be textured to allow an operator to easily locate and operate the light switch solely by feel in either the light or in the dark.
Because of the compact size of the light assembly, it can be applied to fishing line, fishing lures and other fishing tackle to attract and catch fish.
In the various views of the drawings, like reference numerals designate like or similar parts.